


The Ginyu Force Forever: Tokusentai Squad!

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Series: Silent Rage: Bits N' Bobs [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: In which Ginyu and his men get a Super Sentai Show!





	The Ginyu Force Forever: Tokusentai Squad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkinsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/gifts), [AspiringCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringCreator/gifts).



Jheese and Butta had adapted well to Earth, as a personal favor from Bulma to the duo, she provided their house, which had plenty of spare room. Jheese had a heavy heart after Namek, and Tamat’s announcement that he wasn’t returning to the planet didn’t help matters, in fact, he’d sunk into days where he’d shuffle around in his pajamas.

Of course, Butta tried to keep his friend’s spirits up, but only the Captain could really fix him.

 

“Hey Butta…” he mumbled one day, shuffling into the kitchen and gloomily fixed a bowl of cereal, his normally neat and tidy white hair unkempt. The former gladiator didn’t answer, in fact, he was busy gathering the Dragon Balls to resurrect the Captain and the other two members of the Force.

 

 **“I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON, WHAT IS YOUR WISH?”** The Dragon thundered, looming over the blue warrior.

“Resurrect the other members of the Ginyu Force!” Butta ordered.

“ **A SIMPLE WISH, IT IS DONE!** ” Shenron boomed. The Dragon faded away in a golden pillar of light,

All of the sudden, Gurd, Reacoome, and Ginyu appeared before the blue gladiator.

“Huh. So that was death?” Recoome grunted, looking oddly weirded out by that fact.

“AHHH! I CAN’T FE- oh look, my everywhere’s back!” Gurd cried, before calming down.

“Hey, Butta, what's up?” Ginyu greeted.

“Captain, Jheese isn’t really… there.” Butta sighed.

“How do you mean?” Ginyu asked.

“He’s… depressed.” Butta sighed.

“I see. Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” Ginyu surmised as the others tried to gain their bearings.

 

“Tiptoe… by the window…” Jheese hummed, shuffling over to the TV and turning it on.

“Hey, Jheese! I’m back!” Butta called.

“Hey…” Jheese greeted, glancing behind him to see the other members of the force.

He stared in shock, rubbing his eyes at the sight of his comrades.

“Hey there, Jheese!” Ginyu greeted, being tackled by the young red alien.

“C-Captain! You’ve been resurrected!” Jheese cried, smiling for the first time in a while.

“Hey… where are our tackles, Little Man?” Reacoome drawled as Jheese and Ginyu got back up.

“I-I don’t wanna get tackled!” Gurd whined.

 

In the days following the Force’s reunion, Ginyu had become fascinated by the Super Sentai, a genre of television popular among human children. So, with that idea in his head, he set out for Tinseltown with his men.

 

“Uh… Mr. Ginyu, this is rather unorthodox for a Super Sentai show…” Daniel Makarov, a famous Super Sentai director, stated awkwardly.

“We already have the makings for one! We do poses, we have weird powers, what’s holding you back?” Ginyu questioned.

“It’s just… well, some of the plotlines… are controversial.” Makarov continued.

“What’s so bad about that?” Jheese objected.

“Well, it’s Mr. Jheese and Mr. Butta’s relationship that’s got me concerned, for one.” Makarov started.

“Hey!” Butta objected.

“Let ‘im finish,” Reacoome muttered to Butta.

“The next thing is… a LOT of the things you have planned are awesome, but… you have permanent death as one of the plot points.” Makarov continued, shaking his head.

“Death is a part of life, Mr. Makarov,” Gurd said studiously.

“Though, with the negatives, there’s the positives, The poses, the heart you put in each of the scripts, Life Lessons with Captain Ginyu, the natural charisma of you all, and finally, the mech designs. Gentlemen, I’d be happy to give you a shot.” Makarov held his hand out to shake as his free hand went to pull out a contract.

Ginyu shook Makarov’s hand and passed the contract around after he signed it.

 

A few weeks later…

“UGH! Captain! Lord Frigid is too strong!” Jheese yelled as an explosion rocked the Ultimate Ginyu Mech. Ginyu braced himself as the mech’s cockpit settled down.

“Gurd, how are our shields holding up?” he ordered.

“T-Twenty percent and dropping, sir, fast,” Gurd answered, his voice cracking a bit.

“Captain… I don’t like these odds…” Reacoome groaned, trying to keep the mech steady as Lord Frigid kept on attacking.

“Yeah, we gotta go!” Butta agreed.

“No! The Ginyu Force never surrenders! It’s time, men, you gotta trust me!” Ginyu called.

 

(Play: Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!)

Ginyu struck a pose as a purple light bathed his area, “Ginyu!” he called.

Butta struck his pose as his area in the mech was bathed in blue, “Butta!” he yelled.

Jheese stuck his pose as his area was bathed in red, “Jheese!” he proclaimed.

Reacoome struck his pose “REACOOM-MAH!” he bellowed, his area being bathed in orange.

“Gurd!” Gurd squeaked as his area was bathed in green.

 **“FINAL… POSE… MILKY… CANNON!”** They all yelled in unison as a purple orb shot out of the mech’s hand.

“NOOO! CURSE YOU, GINYU FORCE!” Frigid yelled, exploding in a shower of sparks.

The screen went black as it segued to the Life Lessons segment.

(End Sanjou! Ginyu Tokusentai!)

 

Ginyu was the only one on set, facing the camera.

“Hello kids, this is Captain Ginyu, and I want to talk to you all about one thing, Trust.” he began, giving the camera a smile.

“You all have friends, right?” he asked the camera, the cameraman made it nod.

“Good! One important part of friendship is a little thing called trust.” Ginyu continued, pacing.

“The only reason why my men and I saved the day is that of their trust in me as their captain and as their friend, if they didn’t trust me… well… things would be bad.” Ginyu sighed.

“So kids, this is goodbye for now.”


End file.
